


Anagapesis

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anagapesis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr "send me a word" drabble challenge.

“Do you lack confidence, Junior Humphries?” Will asks, neatly lining up his blotter with his inkwell. Alan Humphries has mucked up a reap.

“It just that…” Alan replies awkwardly, almost squirming in his chair, “I seem to have lost myself during being mentored.”

“The best way to regain one’s poise,” William says, folding his hands in front of him, “is to focus on the perfect order in our universe.”

The invisible marks that still lick at Will’s skin in his dreams burn as he tries to avoid that self-loathing gaze he knows all too well that flashes across Alan’s face.


End file.
